


After an Animal Rescue Mission

by bud16



Category: Coco (2017), Go Diego Go!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Animal Rescuer, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom, Bathtub, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Breakfast, Confession, Crossover, Dinner, Goodbyes, Love Confession, M/M, Oral Sex, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rescuing Animals, Stripping, Underage Sex, Vipers, blowjob, dangerous mission, speaking spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Diego Marquez would arrive in Miguel Rivera's hometown as Miguel soon joins Diego on a dangerous mission which leads to something that Diego wasn't expecting





	After an Animal Rescue Mission

After an Animal Rescue Mission

Diego Marquez is visiting Santa Cecilia, Mexico where he’s rescuing an animal in danger when he came across a young Mexican boy name Miguel Rivera.

Diego: Hola! (Hello)

Miguel: Hola! (Hello) You’re not from around here.

Diego: Sí. (Yes) I’m not from around here. My name is Diego Marquez & I rescue animals.

Miguel: Wow! Can I join you?

Diego: I don’t know. This animal that I’m trying to save is very dangerous & it could hurt you.

Miguel: Don’t you worry. I can take care of myself.

Diego: Alright, but you better ask your parents first before you come along with me.

Miguel nods his head as he rushes to tell his family. With his family approval, Miguel would head out with Diego

Miguel: They said that I can go with you as long as I don’t get hurt.

Diego: Awesome! Listen to everything that I say & you’ll be fine.

Miguel: Got it. Where are you going, Diego?

Diego: I’m going to the Vipers Forest.

Miguel: The Vipers Forest. Isn’t that…

Diego: Si! (Yes) The Vipers Forest is filled with tons of vipers that will strike at you

Miguel: That sounds very dangerous.

Diego: It is. We have to treat a very ill viper.

Miguel: Aren’t you worried that you’ll get bitten?

Diego: Don’t worry you about that.

Miguel: Okay.

Diego: Are you ready, Miguel?

Miguel: Si! (Yes!)

Diego & Miguel began their journey as they both left Santa Cecilia & head towards the Vipers Forest. Once they arrived at the entrance of Vipers Forest, Diego made sure that he has everything that he needs. Once they were ready, Diego & Miguel slowly enter the Vipers’ Forest as they make their way towards the sick viper. Along the way, they both were almost bitten a few times, but manage to move out of the way just in the nick of time. After a 10 minute walk through the Vipers Forest, Miguel & Diego finally reach the sick viper. Diego slowly removes his backpack as he grabs medicine to help treat the sick snake, but as he was getting the medicine a Viper lunge right at him as Miguel quickly pulls him out of the way.

Miguel: Cuidado (Watch Out)

Diego: Muchas gracias (Thank You Very Much)

Miguel: De nada (You’re welcome)

Diego took a deep breath as he gets the medicine that he needs as he treats the sick viper. Once the viper got the medicine, it slowly rest as Diego & Miguel slowly make their way back out of the Vipers’ Forest. On the way, the barely escape as they almost got bitten again, but manage to dodge the vipers strikes. Once they were out of the Vipers’ Forest, Diego & Miguel collapse down onto their knees as they both breathe a sigh of relief.

Miguel: That was intense.

Diego: That was nothing. You should see me go on even more danger rescues.

Miguel: I think I’ll pass.

Diego: It’s getting late. I think I better take you home.

Miguel: Why don’t you stay with my family! It will be completely dark once we arrive & I don’t want anything happening to you.

Diego: Alright. I’ll be happy to accept your invitation.

Miguel: Plus you can sleep with me in my bed, if you want.

Diego: Of course. Thank you again.

Miguel: Don’t mention it. I think we better go. It will be dark soon.

Diego: Oh! You’re absolutely right. Let’s go.

Miguel & Diego quickly start walking back towards Miguel’s town. As the sun began to set, they both arrive back in time for supper. Diego joined Miguel’s family for supper. Once they were done, Miguel decided that he & Diego should take a bath together. When they got to the bathroom, Diego & Miguel quickly strip out of their clothes as they both quickly hop into the warm hot water as they both let out a big sigh of relief as they both felt the warm waters soaking their sore bodies.

Diego: This water feels so heavenly.

Miguel: You can say that again.

Diego: tu familia es increíble, Miguel (Your family is amazing, Miguel)

Miguel: Muchas gracias, Diego. (Thank you very much, Diego)

As Diego & Miguel continue to soak in the warm bath water, they both soon felt their penises growing bigger as they both stare at each other & blush as they both cover up their horny penis. Diego & Miguel spend 20 minutes in the warm water, they both decided that it was now time to dry off & head to bed. Once they both got to Miguel’s bedroom, they both drop their towels as they both were shock to see each other’s penis horny.

Diego: Miguel. There’s something that I have to tell you.

Miguel: Same here, Diego.

Diego & Miguel: I think I’m in love with you.

Diego & Miguel’s eyes widen as they both were shock that they both were thinking the same thing.

Diego: Whenever, I look at you. All I could think about is how much I want to snuggle up against you.

Miguel: I was thinking the exact same thing, Diego.

Diego: What should we do?

Miguel: If you want, would you like have sex with me?

Diego: I thought you never ask.

Miguel: Since you’re my guest, I’ll let you decide on what we should do first?

Diego: How about doing a 69 with me being on top?

Miguel: If that’s what you want then that’s what you’ll get.

Diego & Miguel quickly hop onto Miguel’s bed as Miguel is laying flat on his back on his bed while Diego slowly positions himself where he’s now on top of Miguel’s body facing the opposite direction.

Diego: You ready, Miguel?

Miguel: I sure am. How about you, Diego?

Diego: I’m always ready.

Miguel: Then what are we waiting for. Let’s start sucking each other now.

Diego smirk as he & Miguel slowly devour each other’s penises into their mouths. Diego & Miguel couldn’t believe how warm & soft each other’s penises were as they both start sucking away at each other. Diego & Miguel are truly amazed by the softness of each other as they both deeply sucking with everything that they got. Diego & Miguel soon grip Miguel’s bed sheets very tightly as they both felt their penises being sucked very hard by each other. Diego & Miguel soon felt their penises releasing their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths. Once Diego & Miguel tasted each other’s pre-cum as they both continue sucking more & more each other’s penises. Diego & Miguel are gripping Miguel’s bed sheets as tightly as they could as they both finally reach their limits & start squirting out white hot gooey cum deep inside of each other’s mouths. Diego & Miguel felt each other’s boy milk entering their mouths as they both start swallowing each other’s boy milk. Once they both got done drinking each other’s boy milk, they both gently remove their lips away from each other’s penises. Once they got their lips free, Diego slowly got off of Miguel’s body as they both slowly move their bodies towards the edge of Miguel’s bed.

Diego: Wow! That was exciting.

Miguel: Si! (Yes) It sure was.

Diego: What’s next?

Miguel: If you’re up for it, I can pound you?

Diego: I like the sound of that.

Miguel: Shall we get into position, so I can pound that tight hole of yours?

Diego: As you wish, Miguel.

Diego & Miguel slowly got back onto Miguel’s bed as Diego slowly lift his legs up into the air as he’s showing off his anus in front of Miguel. Miguel felt his face turning bright red as he couldn’t believe that he’s looking at another boy’s anus for the first time.

Diego: You alright, Miguel?

Miguel: I’m fine. This is the first time that I’m seeing another boy’s anus.

Diego: Sorry for exposing myself like that, Miguel.

Miguel: You don’t have to apologize, Diego. I was just only stun. That’s all.

Diego: Oh! Okay. I’m ready whenever you are, Miguel.

Miguel: Brace yourself, Diego. And prepare for a wild pounding.

Diego smiled at Miguel as Miguel slowly positions his penis right at Diego’s anus. Diego gasp as he felt the tip of Miguel’s penis touching his anus. Miguel then slowly grabs a hold of Diego’s ankles as he took a deep breath & start thrusting his penis into Diego. Diego whimper as he felt his anus being shoved on by Miguel’s penis then let out a loud gasp as he felt Miguel’s penis slowly sliding right on through as it now inside his body. Diego & Miguel would stare at each other as they both smile. Miguel slowly tighten his grip on Diego’s ankles as he starts thrusting himself forward as he slides his penis deep inside Diego. Diego quickly grip Miguel’s bed sheets as tightly as he starts moaning while also Miguel’s penis moving inside his body. Diego is breathing at a normal steady pace as he felt his body being rocked back & forth while Miguel’s thrusts. Miguel then soon gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Diego. Diego gasp as he felt Miguel’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly seal its entrance with Miguel’s penis still inside. Miguel whimpers as he felt Diego’s anus squeezing on his penis. Miguel continues to pound away at Diego as Diego kept gripping Miguel’s bed sheets tighter & tighter with every thrust Miguel delivers. Diego notice that Miguel is sweating a lot as Miguel continues to pound away at Diego, but Miguel soon finally reach his limits as he moan on the top of his lungs & start squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Diego. Diego whimper as he felt the flow of Miguel’s boy milk entering his body as causes him to moan on the top of his lungs as he gushes his white hot gooey cum all over his body. Miguel gasps as he was stun to see Diego’s body being covered in his own boy milk. Once they both were done, Miguel slowly let go of Diego’s ankles as they flop down onto the bed while Miguel gently lays on top of Diego’s wet gooey cum covered body.

Diego: You alright, Miguel?

Miguel: I’m fine. I should be asking you.

Diego: I’m okay. I can’t that you actually squirt your boy milk inside of me.

Miguel: Me either, but it felt so good.

Diego: It sure did. I enjoyed feeling your warm hot boy milk entering my body, Miguel.

Miguel: That’s awesome. Maybe you can squirt your hot boy milk inside of me.

Diego: That’s not a bad idea. Let’s do it right now.

Miguel: Seriously! After that pounding that I gave you.

Diego: Sure unless you don’t want me to pound you.

Miguel: I absolutely do want you to pound me. Please pound me, Diego Marquez.

Diego: Sure thing. As soon as you get off of me.

Miguel: Oops. Sorry about that.

Diego: It’s okay. Shall we get started?

Miguel nods his head yes as he & Diego slowly move their bodies around as Miguel is now on his hands & knees on his bed while Diego slowly moves right behind Miguel. Diego look down & notice how cute Miguel’s anus is. Diego refocus his goal as he slowly positions his penis right at Miguel’s anus. Miguel gasps as he felt the tip of Diego’s penis touching his anus. Diego slowly places his hands onto Miguel’s hips as he took a deep breath & starts thrusting forward. Miguel whimper as he felt his anus being shoved by Diego’s penis as he quickly grip his bed sheets very tightly. Diego continues his thrusts he soon felt his penis slowly sliding right on through Miguel’s anus as it now inside of Miguel. Miguel gasps as he felt his anus being ripped open by Diego’s penis. Diego is amazed to feel his penis inside of Miguel as he decided to let his buddy get use to his penis. Once Miguel has gotten use to Diego, Diego slowly starts thrusting himself into Miguel. Miguel whimpers as he felt Diego thrusting, but also feeling Diego’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Diego is surprise to feel how tight Miguel’s body is as he continues to pound him. Miguel whimpers soon turn into deep gasps as he felt Diego’s penis moving deeper into his body. Diego is surprise to feel how hot his body is becoming as he starts to sweat. Miguel would also feel hot as well as he felt sweat dripping from his body. Diego quickly gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Miguel. Miguel whimper as he felt Diego’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly seal its entrance up with Diego’s penis still inside. Diego gasp as he felt his penis being squeezed to death by Miguel’s anus as he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Miguel. Diego continues thrusting his penis deeper & deeper into Miguel. Miguel continues gripping his bed sheets very tightly as his anus continues to squeeze more & more of Diego’s penis. Diego starts whimpering to the pain of his penis being squeezed until his whimpers turn into one big massive loud moan as he starts gushing his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Miguel. Miguel whimper as he felt Diego’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Miguel to shake & tremble as he soon release his white hot gooey cum all over his bed. Once they both were done, Miguel felt his strength fading away while Diego quickly collapse on top of Miguel’s back since Diego had no strength remaining in his body. Miguel felt Diego’s body weight on his back as his arms finally gave out. Miguel quickly collapse on top of his wet gooey cum covered spot that he squirted onto his bed as they both slowly drifted off to sleep. While they both were sleeping, Diego’s penis slowly shrinks as it easily slides right out of Miguel’s anus then the rest of Diego’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out of Miguel’s anus as it drips down Miguel’s butt & onto Miguel’s bed. Once morning came, Diego & Miguel slowly let out some big yawns as they realize what they both did last night as they both quickly gather up their clothes & head towards the bathroom to make sure that no one knows what they’ve know. Once inside, they both quickly drop their clothes as they leap into the bath tub. Once in the tub, Diego & Miguel turn the water on as they try to make the water warm for them. Once the water was perfect, Miguel quickly turn the water off as they both soak in the tub for a while as they let the warmness of the water help wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies while also removing the strong sexual odor that they had on them. Once the smell sex free & their bodies were squeaky clean, they both hop out of the bathtub as they both quickly dry their bodies off then rapidly put their clothes back on. Once they were dress, Diego gave Miguel a kiss on the cheek as he rushes out of Miguel’s home as Miguel chase after Diego.

Miguel: Aren’t you going to stay for breakfast?

Diego: Sorry, but I have to get back to my own family. But I promise to come back & spend more time with you.

Miguel: Adiós (Goodbye) Diego

Diego: Adiós (Goodbye) Miguel

Miguel felt a little heartbroken, but knew that Diego will come back & see him again.


End file.
